MinecraftCVM Wiki
What is CVM? MinecraftCVM stands for the Celestial Vanilla Modpack, a modpack made out of commands for Minecraft 1.11+, originally coded by Aeldrion in 2016. It was originally created using command blocks, but as of version 1.1.0, it mainly uses function files and advancements. As of Friday, the 16th of June 2017, it is in version 1.1.0 and works for Minecraft 1.12 only. For more information about future releases and versions, see versions. Download It includes two types of downloads: a pre-installed world and a data-only zip archive to export in a world. In multiplayer, some people might not have access to the resource pack included; it must be downloaded separately and used client-side. To download MinecraftCVM and to access the download instructions, see downloads. Features Improvements: * When a tree is mined while sneaking, the whole log is destroyed * When an ore is mined while sneaking using the appropriate tool, the whole vein is destroyed * When a player or mob is damaged, it produces blood particles for a short amount of time * Totems of undying grant players more effects and remove debuffs when activated * Shot arrows and falling blocks can destroy glass blocks and glass panes * Walking and running players will sometimes turn grass into dirt and dirt into coarse dirt beneath their feet, slowly making paths where players often walk * Slimes bouncing on magma will become magma cubes * Creepers stepping into fire or falling into lava will explode * Mobs stepping on slime blocks will sink inside * Players holding heavy blocks will be given a slowness effect * Dying players will spawn undead players at their position (zombies) * Valuable items (dragon eggs, nether stars, beacons...) will not despawn and cannot be destroyed * Players standing on soul sand will be blinded and stuck to the ground. If they don't escape within twelve seconds, they will die Modules: * The more mobs expansion generates over twenty custom mobs * The generation module generates over one hundred structures and four ores: amethyst, ruby, sapphire and topaz * The sky module allows you to spawn cloud islands in your skies, with custom mobs, loots, artifacts and a celestial boss * The staffs module adds 23 staff spells, a mana system and cool particle effects to go along with it * Celestial forges are used to craft most other CVM items, and a few vanilla items you can't craft by default * Blessings are new enchantments you can collect and apply to your tools * Quarries are engines you can use to dig areas and collect resources * Block breakers can be used to< break blocks on redstone input * The armor module contains three armor sets and rocket boots that allow you to fly * The hallow expansion contains ice rods, a Santa boss and a snow cannon * Elevators can move players and mobs vertically * Nether cores can turn the overworld into nether around them * The furnaces module adds three types of furnaces * CVM also has its own subreddit: r/MinecraftCVM- here you can report bugs, ask questions or give suggestions for the next updates. 2017-06-18 21.16.05.png 2017-06-18 20.45.09.png 2017-06-17 14.55.50.png Demon eye.png Elevator 2.png Category:Browse